


Golden Smile

by MoonlitPath



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitPath/pseuds/MoonlitPath
Summary: "Kiss me." Dina might have been more demanding than she intended to.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 100





	Golden Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, long time since I've written fanfiction. This will probably suck because I know nothing about romance, I write horror, so perhaps in the future I'll write something creepy.

A sunset showered the town of Jackson hues of orange and the last of warm rays that warmed the surface of the newly laid snow. Survivors enjoyed the bliss brought by the safety of the walls and the slight resemblance of this all to the world before the end, at least, those old enough to have memory of it. 

Amongst the cluster of occupied houses, the somewhat crowded streets, the children that were given a chance to be kids, was Dina. She tried hard to focus on the old movie that was left as a remnant of the simplicity she could not really imagine, but the thick blanket that rubbed on her bare legs and the heat of the body next to her made her want to just ignore it and ogle at the woman she had finally won. Her hand twitched in anticipation, the raw need to have the intimacy she has held back for the past hour.

"Ellie." She said, not particularly thinking about the words that spilled out of her mouth.

Ellies' eyes were always so mesmerising, full of false innocence, because what she was capable of was beyond comprehension. It made Dina crave her touch and protection, even if she did not need the latter. 

"Kiss me." She might have been more demanding than she intended to, though the small smile she received simply inclined her to shuffle closer and shut her eyes halfway to see Ellies' cheeks dust a faint red that she proudly caused. 

The first shiver was created by the brush of warm lips, the small breaths that hit her face. An arm circled her shoulders to pull Dina flush against Ellie, another grabbing her thigh and then tingling erupted in her belly, they embraced each other amicably and their bodies flared for pleasure. 

She believed Ellie was the only person that made her feel this helpless. The room spinned and the lips that laid upon her neck, drew a shuddering exhale, her hand coming to tangle itself in Ellies' short hair, trailing her strong arm. 

The second shiver came from the whisper of confession that she truly loved her, along with the beast that she kept in check.

The smile was golden.


End file.
